


【8027】即兴摸鱼。

by Preacher



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preacher/pseuds/Preacher





	【8027】即兴摸鱼。

他用牙齿衔住少年后颈的软肉，如同野兽制住自己的雌兽，轻咬啃噬，尖利的犬牙没进皮肉间，带着点微小的力道，在同一个位置反复研磨，却始终没有下力去刺破白嫩柔软的肌肤。

尽管他的本能在疯狂叫嚣，想要标记的欲望在他的体内冲撞，他的血液早已为此沸腾，几乎要让血管迸裂的炙热，但他仍保持住最后的理智，舍不得让少年受伤。

因为咬破也是徒劳，Beta不具有腺体，会从伤口渗出的只有血液，不是他日夜所期望的、馨香甜腻的信息素。

他能在对方的身上留下自己的气味，向所有人宣示主权，但那只是暂时的，他无法将精液注入退化的宫腔，让那里孕育出生命，他永远无法彻底标记他。

山本武出神地想着，为什么阿纲不是Omega呢。

在他的认知里，沢田纲吉比世上任何Omega都要可爱，具有他无法抗拒的诱惑力，他的笑容温和明丽，胜于春日初绽的樱花，带着脆弱而娇嫩的美好，还有令人心疼的坚强，为此他忍不住拿起刀剑去守护。

“呜……”

他听见少年幼兽般可怜兮兮的呜咽，急忙松口凑近身下人的耳畔，嗓音是被情欲浸透的沙哑。

“抱歉，阿纲。”

话音刚落，他的下身大开大合地动起来，每次抽插都像是要顶到最深处，撞开那条窄小的缝隙，一点都不如方才说的话语那般温柔，纲吉承受不住这样的力度，唇间只能吐露出染着哭腔的破碎呻吟，断断续续地祈求对方慢些。

山本武仿佛是听不见，执意在进出紧窒温热的甬道时狠狠碾过最为敏感的位置，纲吉很快在这样的攻势下射了精，大腿内侧不住地痉挛，支撑不住瘫软下去，体内仍然硬热的东西滑出来，抵在他的臀上，前端溢出的腺液沾湿了臀尖。

他将瘦小的少年揽进自己怀里面对面坐着，温声安抚几句后吻上他的眼睑，少年的眼睫颤动，他用舌尖一点点舔去他眼角沁出的泪花，那对他来说如蜜一般甘甜，轻而易举就能上瘾。山本武扶着他的腰坐到自己的性器上缓缓下沉，直至全部埋入到深处，他亲吻少年的鼻尖。

“阿纲，帮帮我。”

他知道他无法拒绝。


End file.
